Many systems for disposing of solid waste are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,838 to Tashman teaches a portable solid waste shredder for automatically shredding refuse such as cartons. This shredder is intended for use with a compactor. The apparatus of Tashman includes oppositely rotating pluralities of rotary shredding jaws, accessible through an opening. A chute below the shredding jaws then feeds the shredded material to a conveyor, which carries the shredded waste material to a discharge opening and drains off waste liquids from the shredded waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,296 to Eck teaches an apparatus for separating waste materials into decomposable and non-decomposable types, the former being passed through grinding jaws and disposed of through available sewage systems, while the latter is compressed into a compact package. The system of Eck includes a disinfectant dispenser for sanitizing the waste material without drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,117 to Ramos teaches an apparatus for crushing beverage containers containing liquids. The beverage containers are directed to a pair of synchronized, counter-rotating crushing drums. The liquid formerly held in the container is collected and drained off.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,915 to Koffsky et al. discloses a medical waste disposal apparatus comprising a hopper for receiving waste through a door, a rotary grinder for grinding the waste material and a movable waste receptacle for storing ground material. The grinder assembly is decontaminated by spraying a fine mist of decontaminant from a plurality of spray heads subsequent to operation of the grinder assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,126 to Lodovico et al. teaches an apparatus for cutting disposable containers such as plastic bottles or metal cans.
None of the above-described systems are specifically adapted to recycling of milk and juice containers at remote locations. In particular, conventional systems do not address the problems of bacterial growth and odor build-up associated with milk and juice containers stored at remote locations for long periods of time, for example, discarded containers which are picked up weekly or biweekly for disposal at a central location.